Recuperarlo
by julieloveskurt
Summary: ¿Que sigue despues de él, olvidarlo?... No, Blaine debe recuperar a Kurt, aunque quiza no pueda hacerlo, simplemente porque nunca lo perdio ONE SHOT


Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea del estudio de su padre, su rostro perdido en algún punto de la pared y sus manos descansando sobre su estomago; no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado, tampoco sabía si habían pasado ya meses o tan solo unos minutos de que su vida había colapsado.

Soltó un suspiro que lo hizo salir de su letargo, miro por la ventana y descubrió que la tarde estaba por morir, los rayos del sol se apagaban lentamente, y el viento soplaba suavemente; tal vez era buen momento para un paseo. Se levanto torpemente y se acomodo el abrigo, luego comenzó a caminar lentamente, más en automático.

Llego al recibidor y busco sus llaves en el tazón que descansaba sobre una mesita, el sonido del metal golpeando la cerámica hizo que su madre lo escuchara

—Blaine, ¿vas a salir?— pregunto la mujer asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de estar

—Solo voy a dar un pequeño paseo— respondió el moreno monótonamente.

Su madre solo asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa cálida a su hijo.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites cariño— dijo, para luego desaparecer de nuevo.

Blaine salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por el camino de piedras que había hasta la puerta principal de la casa Anderson, dejando a su madre con una ligera sensación de alivio; quizá el hecho de que su hijo al fin hubiera decidido salir de casa era una buena señal, quizá al fin estaba logrando volver a vivir.

Y es que desde hace dos semanas atrás, Blaine no salía, ni comía, ni tampoco cantaba; estaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación o en el estudio, con la mirada pérdida, en algunas ocasiones sonreía desganadamente, pero Victoria Anderson estaba segura de que solo lo hacía para mitigar su preocupación, definitivamente su hijo no estaba bien, estaba muriendo por dentro.

Y realmente Victoria no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Hacía dos semanas que Blaine había perdido a la luz de su vida, la mitad de su ser se había ido de su lado, su corazón se había quedado vacío. Hacía dos semanas que Kurt Hummel había terminado con él.

Blaine había decidido quedarse en Dalton, a pesar de los ruegos y las charlas plagadas de insistencia de Kurt, no pudo dejar la Academia, simplemente no pudo arriesgarse, a pesar de que su amor por Kurt era más grande que cualquier otra cosa, excepto que el miedo. Porque si, Blaine Anderson tenía miedo, miedo de volver a la escuela pública, a ese lugar terrible donde había vivido un infierno y había descubierto que la vida no era tan hermosa como de niño había imaginado. A pesar de que sabía que ahora Kurt estaba con él, no podía; no quería ser una carga para su amado, para quien también era difícil existir en ese universo plagado de rechazo.

El ojiazul había terminado por resignarse, entendiendo que no podía forzar las cosas, después de todo ya habían enfrentado la distancia antes, y quizá estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pensando solo en como tener un año mágico. Las cosas seguirían bien entre ellos.

Y así fue… por poco tiempo; en pocas semanas las obligaciones, los deberes escolares y las prácticas del coro empezaron a demandar el tiempo, casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, casi no se veían; su relación giraba alrededor de las llamadas telefónicas antes de dormir y los mensajes de texto recurrentes durante todo el día, por supuesto eso no era suficiente.

Y luego estaba aquel chico, Sebastian Smyth; quien parecía bastante interesado en cortar el fino hilo que sostenía todo el amor que había entre ellos. Ciertamente Blaine jamás hizo caso de sus insinuaciones e indirectas, el solo tenía espacio para Kurt en su corazón, y el ojiazul confiaba en el ciegamente; pero a pesar de eso, la presencia de Smyth no dejaba de pesar.

Y entonces sucedió; no sabía en qué momento, ni cómo; simplemente paso; una tarde Kurt decidió ponerle fin a su historia, ahí, en el mismo café en el que habían compartido tantas cosas, tantas risas, tantas charlas, tantas miradas de amor y toqueteos escondidos. Sus palabras habían sido dulces, tratando de hacer el menor daño posible, algunas sonrisas ligeras se asomaron por sus labios, y sus manos pálidas y suaves presionaron firmemente las suyas, para finalmente levantarse y darle un abrazo, diciéndole que estaría ahí para siempre que lo necesitara.

Pero lo que el castaño no sabía es que eso no iba a ser posible, Blaine lo necesitaba cada segundo de su vida, lo necesitaba como al aire para respirar, quería tenerlo cerca.

Blaine detuvo su andar para darse cuenta de que estaba frente al parque de Westerville, y de repente una idea invadió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar con un poco más de entusiasmo; si es que se le pudiera llamar asi.

Las hojas de los arboles caídas crujían bajo sus pies y el viento golpeaba su rostro, igualando la sensación de mil cuchillos enterrándose en ella.

¿Qué seguía ahora sin Kurt? Ciertamente no se había puesto a pensar en ello.

Tal vez debería empezar por dejarlo de amar, olvidarlo, deshacerse de su recuerdo y sacarlo de su corazón, para ya no hacerse más daño. Era el primer paso para poder seguir sin sentir que se deshacía con cada paso que daba sin él a su lado.

Si, tal vez debería volver a tener la vida que tenía antes de él, aquella vida que parecía pasar frente a él en automático, sin ningún propósito. Tal vez debería volver a ser el chico que se pasaba las tardes enteras en la biblioteca, estudiando, aquel chico que cantaba con una sonrisa inminente en su rostro, el líder de los Warblers; aquel en el que todos podían confiar, el que nunca se equivocaba, el inquebrantable, el apuesto y galante, el de los buenos modales, el indestructible. Y no es que ahora no fuera todo eso, o que el haber conocido al ojiazul lo hubiera cambiado, simplemente todo eso tenía un propósito cuando Kurt estaba con él, no solo vivía por vivir.

Tal vez debería aprovechar que tenia la edad suficiente para ir a olvidarlo a un bar, donde quizá encontraría un rato de consuelo o ahogaría por unas horas su dolor entre alcohol, donde quizá algún chico al azar de alguna mesa preguntaría por su nombre; donde podría simplemente dejar de ser Blaine Anderson.

Quizá debería solo irse lejos de todo lo que se lo recordara y empezar de nuevo, ser otro chico diferente, pretendiendo que Kurt Hummel nunca se había aparecido en su vida, llenándola de todo aquello que nunca había conocido; de todo ese amor, de todos esos sueños, de todas esas risas y sensaciones que su pecho no podía guardar.

O simplemente debería cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir eternamente para no sentir nada, alejarse de este mundo donde todo parecía recordárselo, donde el viento le gritaba su nombre y olía a él.

De repente detuvo su andar y se dio cuenta de que estaba por llegar a su destino, aquel viejo árbol donde habían enterrado a Pavarotti, aquel canario que con su muerte había abierto las puertas de la realización en Blaine, lehabia ayudado a darse cuenta de que aquella persona que había estado buscando toda su vida estaba justo frente a él.

¿Y para que quería ir a ese lugar? Porque era el único sitio que le servía como prueba de que lo suyo con Kurt había sido real, que le servía para sentirlo cerca otra vez, aunque la sensación fuera efímera.

Porque ahí se había dado cuenta que teniendo a Kurt a su lado, nada era imposible, nada importaba mientras pudiera tomar su mano, porque se tenían el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente para hacerle cara a cualquier cosa que la vida pudiera lanzarles en el rostro.

Por eso Kurt quería que estuvieran juntos en McKinley, porque el castaño se había dado cuenta de ello mucho antes que él; por eso iban a sobrevivir en ese recinto de odio y rechazo hacia ellos, porque estaban JUNTOS.

Y de repente otra revelación apareció frente a él… La respuesta no era olvidarse de Kurt y seguir la vida como si nunca se hubieran conocido, Blaine tenía que recuperarlo, tenía que traerlo de vuelta, tenía que luchar y ser valiente; porque Kurt no era otro chico más en su vida, Kurt era _el _chico de su vida, su complemento y su seguridad en esta vida… simplemente su alma gemela.

De repente cuando estuvo a unos metros del árbol que resguardaba los pequeños restos de Pavarotti, se detuvo

Ahí estaba Kurt, de pie frente al árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada en el suelo. Inmediatamente la esperanza lo invadió de nuevo; seguramente Kurt también sentía lo mismo que él, seguramente el también lo sabía, seguramente él tampoco podía vivir sin estar a su lado.

Entonces sin siquiera pensarlo Blaine comenzó a correr hacia Kurt, quizá no tenia que recuperarlo, porque nunca lo había perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola hola! ya se que ya llevaba bastante sin aparecer por aqui, pero es que el tiempo para escribir propiamente es escaso.<strong>

**Esto se me ocurrió ahorita hace una hora, sabia que si lo dejaba para despues no lo iba a lograr, asi que aqui esta. Realmente fue algo espontaneo, no se en realidad si tenga continuación o algo más que agregarle, solo espero que les guste mucho **

**Ya se que es medio triste, últimamente esto de las rupturas anda en mi cabeza más fuerte que nunca, tengo por ahí otra historiecita que tambien trata sobre una ruptura Klaine :( pero sinceramente este momento no esta siendo el mejor para mi, digamos que mi Blaine no salio tan perfecto como el de Kurt, y bueno realmente necesitaba sacar estos sentimientos de mi ser de alguna forma y que mejor que escribiendo.**

**Pero bueno, ya no los agobio con mis cosas. Falta alrededor de un mes para que terminen las clases, y si todo sale bien seré completamente libre dos meses, así que podre volver con otra historia con toda la libertad del mundo. Ya tengo al idea y algunas partes de capítulos, pero necesito TIEMPO para armarlo todo!, mientras tanto aquí andare con la traducción de Go your own way (mañana subiré nuevo capitulo) y beteando un poco, para que no se olviden de mi *se rie malvadamente***

**Bueno me despido por ahora! gracias por leer este pequeño relato y por el apoyo como siempre.**

**Un saludo enorme y especial para mis Chrismaniaticas a las que quiero un montón, esto va dedicado para ustedes!**

**Nos leemos luego, cuidense y suerte... los ama Julieta**


End file.
